


You're the sweetest thing

by Tearsandice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I meant Fluff, Sorry it took so long!, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Vitya's lesbian moms, Yuuri's deadname is Miyuki, baker victor, fliff, hope you like it, most of this is about Yuuri since i dont know anything about baking so sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsandice/pseuds/Tearsandice
Summary: prompt: asdlfkjlksajd ok I'm. vaguely thinking baker vitya. what Yuuri does is up to you but Viktor elbow deep in bread dough is an attractive picture





	You're the sweetest thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombubble/gifts).



> prompt: asdlfkjlksajd ok I'm. vaguely thinking baker vitya. what Yuuri does is up to you but Viktor elbow deep in bread dough is an attractive picture

Miyuki katsuki was the child anyone could hope to have. She was creative, loved to skate and adored to dance. When she was a child, She loved going out to the city with her older sister, Mari, when she wasn’t practicing on the weekends. They often went to a small bakery run by a family from Russia, Called  _ Vkusno! _ . It was run by two women, Svetlana and Vasilia, along with their son, Victor. They always had the best cakes, The sweetest cupcakes, and the best cinnamon rolls you will have in your life...But all of the pastries pale in comparison to how sweet Victor was, In Miyuki's eyes. 

 

Their first meeting was when Mari went with Miyuki for the 4th time, Mari being 14 and Miyuki being only 7 years old, and since it wasn’t on a school day, Victor was there, Making cupcakes in various colors and flavors. “Hello, How can I help you?” He asked, in accented but flawless Japanese. 

 

Ever since Miyuki had made a habit of visiting Victor on Saturdays, and talking to him about everything as he made various pastries. She told him about Figure skating and how it felt like flying, starting competitions soon and how stressful it was, And how ballet can really help you as a figure skater. Victor told her about his dog, Makkachin, and how soft her fur was,  and how she would run after cats, and how she would comfort Victor when he was sad. They eventually became good friends and switched phone numbers once they got phones. 

 

Eventually, Miyuki came to the realization that she wasn’t Miyuki, and was very scared about her. suddenly, without any triggers, She realized that her being a girl was not right. The 14-year-old went to the bakery as soon as she could, needing to talk to Victor about this. When she opened the door, Victor was there, making bread. He smiled And said “Miyuki-chan! How are you?” 

“Not good” Miyuki replied, sitting by him. “Definitely not good...I think I’m not a girl.” 

Victor looked at her with a smile And said “I don’t really understand it, But I’m okay with it. Are you a boy, then?” Miyuki smiled wide. “Yeah. I am.” He said, Feeling happier than ever before. 

“I will need a boy’s name, Though. Miyuki is a feminine name and I don’t like it…” He said, and Victor Started to think. “I have an idea!” He said, and the Russian ran to his room to bring a pen and paper. He came back and wrote two kanji characters. “My mamas told me that this means courage to fight, and I think it'll fit you.”  勇利. “It’s pronounced Yuuri. What do you think?” 

 

Yuuri has never felt more alive. He came out to his parents, Who were very supportive and loving of their son, And loved the name Yuuri as much as he did. Slowly but surely, Yuuri became the man he truly wanted to be, Both physically and mentally. He was now 23 years old and needed to do something that he has been planning for years, and it would change his life for the better, maybe even more so than coming out. 

 

He was going to tell Victor that he loves him. Victor had been there since Yuuri could recall, and Victor has been so supportive of him, no matter what he chose to do. Yuuri, The helpless boy he was, fell in love with Victor and was going to confess after years of keeping it a secret to everyone around, even though it was pretty obvious by the way the Japanese man looked at the keeper of his heart.

 

He went to the bakery, only to find Victor struggling with bread dough he was trying to mix. His focused expression and delicate crafting made Yuuri smile. Victor was baking for years, and it showed. He was truly a master of his skill. Victor managed to finally control the batter and sighed in relief.  Only then he noticed Yuuri was there, smiling at him with a look that was softer than clouds. 

 

“Hey, Victor.” Yuuri said with a smile. 

“Hey there.” Victor smiled. 

“Can I tell you something?” Yuuri asked, The stress of his emotions starting to come out, causing him to fiddle with his fingers.

“Of course. I have time until the bread is done anyway. What is it?”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath. He could do this.

 

“I’ve known you for years now, Victor, and I just want you to know something that my heart has been telling me from the day I met you. I love you, more than just friends. I love you as a lover, Vitya. I want to spend the rest of my life with no one but you.” He said and smiled as he saw Victor blush red.

 

“Oh Yuuri,” He said with a smile, coming from behind the counter to Yuuri, Looking him in the eyes. “I’ve been loving you ever since you came out to me, and every single day of my life this emotion has only been becoming stronger and stronger, but I was too shy.” He grinned happily, Blushing, and Yuuri Hugged him close. Victor hugged him back, as happy as he could be.

 

They held each other close until the end of their life.


End file.
